FATHER EARTH: UNA AMENAZA MILENARIA
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: FIC DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO PERO EN ESPECIAL A SENSY, GRACIAS POR DARME ÁNIMOS EN ESTA SECCIÓN ES LO QUE PROMETÍ UN ROLLxMEGAMAN DE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 2 PERO CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. VENGANZA

**PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN OCUPADO DE DEJARME UN REVIW EN TODAS LAS SECCIONES GRACIAS POR US APOYO EN ESTA OCASIÓN REGRESO CON ESTE FIC DE MEGAMAN LEGENDS, EN ESTA HISTORIA HE HECHO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS POR EJEMPLO EL DR. BARREL AHORA ES COMPLETAMENTE HUMANO, NO TIENE ESAS PIEZAS MECÁNICAS EN EL ROSTRO Y TIENE UN PAR DE GAFAS, ADEMÁS DE QUE HE HECHO ALGUNAS CONGETURAS Y CONCLUSIONES, DE DONDE EMPIEZA LAS HISTORIAS DE MEGA MAN LEGENDS 1 Y 2, ADEMÁS DE QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA HABRÁ ALGÚN MOMENTO EN EL QUE POSIBLEMENTE PONGA UN LEMMON DE MM Y ROLL, A LOS SEGUIDORES DE SOLO DOS SIMPLES PALABRAS PROMETO QUE PRONTO LA ACTUALIZARÉ POR QUE AHORA VAN A SER CAPÍTULOS EXTRA LARGOS, ME CUESTA UN POCO HACER CAPIS LARGOS PERO LO VOY A INTENTAR, SIN MÁS LOS DEJO CON EL FIC, POR CIERTO ESTA HISTORIA SE SITÚA 3 MESES DESPUÉS DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DE MEGAMAN LEGENDS 2**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**EL AMOR DE UN HOMRE**_

Un chico de cabellos castaños está en la cubierta de una pequeña nave amarilla, se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas, mientras un codo reposaba en su rodilla y posaba una de sus mejillas en la mano, miraba aquel hermoso atardecer que le ofrecía la playa, la brisa del mar mecía sus cabellos suavemente, y en sus ojos se percibía la tristeza.

-" Hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, el Dr. Barrel, tú y yo... aventuras que ahora llegan a su fin... después de esa dura batalla en el Elisium contra Mother Lod, solo podía pensar en ti y en nadie más, debía ganar por ti, por todos, pero ahora que has encontrado a tu madre, la familia está completa, el único que sale sobrando soy yo, por eso decidí irme para que pudieras disfrutar plenamente de lo que ahora tienes... el Dr. Me cuidó como a uno de sus hijos y se lo agradezco profundamente, ustedes me dieron el cariño y el apoyo que necesitaba, además de brindarme un hogar, pero desde un principio yo sabía que era adoptado, y jamás pude verte con ojos de hermano, tal vez seamos solo niños pero lo que yo siento por ti ve más allá de las barreras de la edad, te amo Roll pero no como hermano, si no la clase de amor que siente un hombre por una mujer... no sabes cuanto me costaba controlarme cada vez que te tenía cerca, deseaba besarte y estrecharte entre mis brazos, en esos momentos me sentía triste, y tú inocentemente me abrazabas para hacerme sentir mejor, pero en vez de hacerlo solo empeorabas más las cosas, sin saber que solo alimentabas mis deseos... hubo un momento en el que yo mismo me odié al tratar de desquitar mis penas con un reaverbot despedazándolo con mi Buster, me sentí tan culpable por ello que solo lloré en silencio mientras ustedes dormían... Que estarás haciendo ahora, Pensarás en mí?... me extrañarás?. – Pensaba Megaman mientras se levantaba y entraba de nuevo a la pequeña nave por la escotilla.

El joven caminó hacia la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta de la nave, bajó por ella y se encaminó hacia la cocina, pasó por la pequeña sala, miró el sillón y recordó cuando empezó aquella aventura con Roll aún en pijama, recostada sobre ese mismo sillón mirando la televisión, siguió su corto camino hacia la cocina y entró, abrió el refrigerador y se inclinó un poco para ver el contenido del mismo y saber si podía preparar algo para cenar.

- También extraño, que me digas que la comida que preparo es deliciosa – Dijo el chico con desazón.

Sacó unos huevos y los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un homelette, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la sala y encendió el televisor mientras se sentaba a cenar.

- Me pregunto si habrás leído mi carta – decía el chico mientras comía un poco del homelette.

"Flash Back"

Vemos aun chico castaño que habla con un hombre de edad avanzada, ambos tenían un semblante serio, al parecer la conversación era muy importante.

- Por favor Dr. Barrel, le suplico que me venda esta nave. – Pedía el chico castaño.

- Por qué quieres esta nave Megaman, Es muy vieja, además con la gratificación que te han dado puedes comprar una mejor que esta... un momento por que quieres una nave? – Preguntó asustado el Dr.

- Por que necesito irme lejos Dr. En este sitio ya no hay lugar para mí – Dijo tristemente el muchacho.

- Pero por qué, Es que acaso no te hemos tratado bien, no te hemos dado el cariño que necesitabas, acaso fallé en mi deber al criarte – Decía el Dr. Con voz entrecortada, mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros.

- Me han tratado mejor de lo que merezco, los valores y las enseñanzas que me has dado ayudaron a que pudiera salir adelante, yo nunca he dudado de tu cariño de padre, pero... – El chico dudó en terminar la frase.

- Pero qué hijo? Dime por favor. – Suplicó el Dr.

- Pero yo nunca he podido ver a Roll como una hermana Padre, soy el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra, por que yo... yo... yo amo a Roll... la amo con locura, por eso quiero irme lejos, por que sé que un día ya no lo voy a soportar y reventaré, le diré a ella lo que siento y voy a arruinarlo todo, ella me odiará, va a sentirse traicionada... no quiero ni pensar en todas la cosas que me dirá – Respondía el chico mientras sollozaba un poco.

- Eso es lo que te ha estado afligiendo todo este tiempo hijo? – Preguntaba muy preocupado el hombre.

El chico solo asintió levemente, el Dr. Barrel Abrazó al que consideraba su hijo.

- Eso es de lo más normal tú y mi nieta han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero tienes razón en tener miedo, ni si quiera yo sé como reaccionará Roll cuando lo sepa, y si es que quieres tomar distancia entonces la nave es tuya hijo mío, te la obsequio – Le decía el Dr. Barrel mientras se separaba un poco del chico.

- Eso no padre, por favor te lo pido, ponle un precio, así me sentiré más tranquilo – Pidió el chico lleno de decisión.

- En ese caso el precio es de solo, la promesa de que te cuidarás, me escribas frecuentemente y que me llames por teléfono de vez en cuando para que sepa que estás bien - Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho

- Pero papá – Reprocho con lágrimas en los ojos.

- El precio no es negociable, tómalo o déjalo – Dijo el Dr. Mientras trataba de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias papá – Dijo el muchacho mientras se aferraba a aquel hombre que le brindó un hogar, una familia y el cariño innegable de un padre.

" Fin del flash back ".

- Le escribí hace unos días pero creo que es hora de que lo llame – Decía mientras apagaba el televisor y llevaba sus platos a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina se dispuso a lavarlos y ponerlos en su lugar, cuando lo hizo salió de la cocina y se dirigió de nuevo a la escalera que llevaba a la planta superior, se dirigía a su cuarto, eran apenas las siete de la noche pero se sentía agotado y quería descansar, pasó por los cuartos, por el de su padre, y cuando llegó al cuarto de Roll se detuvo un momento y abrió la puerta, los muebles ya no estaban ahí, pero el papel tapiz se quedó, a Megaman le gustaba recordar cuando todos vivían en esa nave, también recordaba cuando le compró ese adorable pingüino de peluche, en ese momento solo tenía algunos zennys en el bolsillo después de vender las partes que aún servían de los reaverbots destruidos, debía comprar mejores partes para el Buster ya que las batallas eran cada vez más difíciles, pero al pasar por la tienda de regalos que estaba junto a la ferretería, vio el pingüino en el aparador, no lo pensó dos veces y entró a preguntar cual era el costo del peluche, por suerte tenía los zennys exactos, y valió la pena, Roll estaba tan feliz, la expresión de sorpresa que tenía, y como abrazaba fuertemente al muñeco.

- Sí... valió la pena – dijo sonriente Megaman.

Salió del cuarto y siguió en dirección al suyo, entró y se tumbó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, cerró los ojos y calló víctima del cansancio.

En otro sitio, en una enorme nave de interiores lujosos, una pequeña chica rubia de verdes ojos, estaba encerrada en una de las elegantes habitaciones, tumbada en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente un pingüino de peluche y en su mano sujetaba una carta, la desdobló una vez más y leyó su contenido por centésima vez.

"_A mi querida Roll:_

_Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto por medio de un papel, pero si te volvía a ver, seguro que acabaría por arrepentirme de haber tomado esta decisión._

_Roll, me voy, cumplí con mi promesa de ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre, y ahora tienes una familia de verdad, así que en tu vida ya no hay lugar para mí, me voy sabiendo que serás feliz al lado de las personas que te quieren y te protegerán de todo._

_Me voy por que ya no puedo más, Roll yo te amo, pero no con un amor de hermano, si no que este amor es distinto, te amo como la mujer que eres, por eso voy a tomar distancia, por que para ti voy a ser el hermano, el confidente, el amigo, pero jamás voy a ser el hombre._

_Te amo Roll no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, eres tan inocente, libre de maldad, un ser tan puro, que sin desearlo te fuiste adueñando de mi corazón, y es debido a este sentimiento que he defraudado tu confianza y me siento miserable._

_Solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme mi querida Roll, perdonarme por quererte así, perdonarme por huir como un cobarde y no afrontar las consecuencias._

_Adiós Roll, jamás volverás a verme, y por favor no me busques por que no me encontrarás, no quiero verte por que tengo miedo de tus palabras, de tus actos, tengo miedo de que me odies por decirte lo que siento, por que este amor estaba destinado a la total desgracia._

_Atte.: Megaman._

_P.D.: TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA. " _

Arrugó la hoja y la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación como tratando de arrojar su propia tristeza, volvió a abrazar su peluche, inundó su rostro en el muñeco y comenzó a llorar aún más amargamente si es que eso era posible.

- Mega... por qué?... por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... si lo hubieras hecho... ahora seríamos muy felices como pareja... por que yo... también te amo Mega... no... no puedo vivir sin ti... sin tu sonrisa... sin tu mirada... je, sin tu deliciosa comida... me haces falta Mega... me siento vacía... lo eres todo para mí... todo Mega... TODOOOOO! – Gritaba desgarradoramente la chiquilla en un intento de desahogo.

En otra habitación una mujer joven y rubia muy parecida a Roll hablaba con el Dr. Barrel.

- Papá, estoy tan preocupada por mi hija, hace un mes que Megaman se fue, en un principio ella solo estaba deprimida y hacía trabajos de reparación aquí y allá para poder distraerse pero hace dos días se encerró en su habitación y se niega a salir, incluso los Bones han tratado de animarla, Data ha hecho todo lo posible por alegrarla, pero nada ha servido, he tratado de hablar con ella pero solo recibo el silencio como respuesta, estuve a punto de derribar la puerta y obligar a Roll que me lo cuente todo pero... ya... ya no sé que hacer... papá yo no sé... que clase de Madre soy que no puedo entender que le sucede a mi hija... que hago... QUE HAGO!. – Gritó desesperada mientras abrazaba al Dr. Barrel.

- Hija tranquila... son... son asuntos que solo ellos pueden arreglar, son asuntos de aquí. – Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón.

- Ellos... sé... se aman?. – Preguntó un poco sorprendida la joven rubia.

- Así es hija mía, así es... Megaman me lo dijo antes de irse, se llevó nuestra pequeña nave, y por lo que sé está vagando por todo el mundo, se fue por que pensó que el amor que sentía por Roll estaba equivocado, que era malo, pensó que ella lo iba a odiar si se enteraba, por eso se fue. – Decía con pesadez mientras se quitaba las gafas y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Entonces sabes dónde está? – Preguntó molesta la joven.

- No, hija, no lo sé, me llegan cartas de él, pero siempre son de diferentes partes, así que no puedo saber dónde está. – Dijo desilusionado el Dr. Barrel.

- Entonces mi hija se va a morir de tristeza papá?. – Preguntó angustiada la mujer.

- No, yo pienso que necesitaba desahogarse, todo este tiempo solo trató de distraerse de su dolor, hasta este momento que ya no pudo más, solo podemos esperar a que ella se decida si quiere buscarlo o resignarse y seguir con su vida. – Decía el Dr., al parecer sus palabras habían calmado un poco a su hija.

- Abuelito, mamá... necesito una nave, he decidido ir a buscarlo – Pidió Roll, quien había entrado a al habitación sin que sus parientes se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, estaba con sus cabellos todos desmarañados, ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, en una de sus manos llevaba ese peluche al que se aferraba cuando se encerró en aquel cuarto, sin embargo en su forma de pararse, y el tono en el que pronunció esas palabras se notaba mucha decisión.

- Pero hija, piensas ir tú sola, no preferirías que te acompañe. – Pidió la joven madre.

- Hija mía es algo que tiene que hacer ella sola – Pronunció orgulloso el Dr. Barrel.

- Pero papá no ves que solo es una niña, que tal si algo le sucede en el camino – Reprocho angustiada la Rubia.

- Hija, no te das cuenta de que ya no es una niña, sino una mujer enamorada – Afirmaba con una sonrisa en el rostro el orgulloso abuelo.

- Lo siento pero quiero ir a buscarlo, sé que no nos veremos en un tiempo pero voy a estar bien, prefiero tener la esperanza de algún día encontrarlo a tener que pasar mi vida con la duda, del, que hubiera pasado si lo hubiese buscado. – Decía con gran aplomo la chica rubia.

- No hija, tú no te vas así como así, no, no voy a permitir que cometas una locura... – La joven no pudo continuar.

- NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO! – Gritó furiosamente Roll – Lo siento mamá, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, lo hago por amor, ¿que tú nunca hiciste alguna locura por amor Mamá?.

- Que si lo hizo, claro que lo hizo, o ¿acaso ya olvidaste cuando fuiste a las excavaciones a tratar de ir a rescatar al padre de Roll por que hubo un derrumbe? – Preguntaba un tanto alegre el Dr.

- No, no lo olvido, pero esto es diferente, estamos hablando de que mi hija se valla por tiempo indefinido, es una locura. – Decía la angustiada madre al borde del llanto.

- Y en qué es diferente, recuerda que yo te decía exactamente lo mismo y sin embargo lo hiciste, moviste cielo mar y tierra, todo por volver a tener a tu lado al hombre que amas, no cabe duda que son madre e hija, la misma determinación, el mismo valor, deja que se valla, que busque su propio destino. – Pedía el Dr. Barrel.

- Por que la tratas como un adulto papá, si apenas es una niña, como me pides que la deje, ¡¡¿CÓMO ME PIDES ESO! – Gritó encolerizada la joven.

- La trato como aun adulto por que eso es lo que yo veo en sus ojos, veo toda la madurez y el carácter de una mujer adulta, hija, que no te das cuenta. – Decía seriamente el Dr.

- Mamita por favor perdóname, pero ya he tomado mi decisión, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer... Abuelito, ¿cómo puedo conseguir un transporte?. – Preguntó la pequeña Roll con mucha decisión.

- El Capitán de este cacharro es amigo mío, seguramente puede prestarte una de las naves que hay en el hangar.

- Pero papá, como puedes apoyarla, acaso tu también has perdido la razón, no papá, no, no y no. – Reprochaba molesta la joven madre.

El Dr. Barrel se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Capitán, entró y le explicó la situación a groso modo, el Capitán inmediatamente le ofreció la nave, provisiones y refacciones, para el largo viaje.

Mientras tanto en la habitación madre e hija discutían tranquilamente.

- Hija, no cometas esta locura, eres una niña que no sabe lo que es el amor, hija te lo ruego no te vayas. – Suplicaba la joven rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá, como puedes decirme que no sé lo que es el amor, que acaso el amor, no es pensar todo el día en esa persona, querer esta con ella, velar por su felicidad, querer compartir tu vida al lado de esa persona, confiar, apoyar, y de vez en cuando un poco de sumisión para hacer algo juntos, que acaso eso no es parte del Amor Mamá? – Preguntaba la chica de ojos verdes.

La joven madre se quedó muy sorprendida ante la respuesta de Roll, en ese instante ella se dio cuenta que lo que decía su padre era verdad, tal vez por fuera aún era una niña pero en su interior ya había una mujer hecha y derecha, a lo que entendió que no podía impedirle ir en busca de ese muchacho.

- Bueno entonces no me queda más que desearte suerte mi pequeña hija ya que no creo hacerte cambiar de opinión y no puedo obligarte a que lo hagas... en tu búsqueda deja que tu corazón te guíe, y no te atrevas a volver sin ese chico, ¿De acuerdo?. – Pedía llorosa la angustiada Madre.

- Gracias, muchas gracias mamá – Roll se arrojó a los brazos de su madre agradeciendo que la comprendiera.

- Roll, ya está todo listo, en cuanto quieras puedes partir. – Decía el Dr. Barrel que había ingresado a la habitación.

- Pues entonces partiré de inmediato. – Decía Roll separándose un poco del abrazo de su madre.

Todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la nave que iba a utilizar Roll, ya en el hangar, vieron que era una nave muy similar a la que el Dr., Mega y ella habían habitado por tanto tiempo, solo que los colores eran diferentes, esta era roja en su totalidad con los alerones en color azul, Roll se aproximó a la puerta de la nave.

- Chip, ni siquiera dejarás que yo te acompañe... chip, chip. – Preguntaba un Data muy triste.

- Lo siento pequeño pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola, pero prometo que regresaré pronto Data. – Le dijo al pequeño simio mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo bajó suavemente al piso, Miró a su querido abuelo y a su adorada madre, ella les sonrió en señal de que todo iba a salir bien, subió a su nave y caminó hasta el timón, miró por la ventana una última vez a su abuelo, a su madre y al pequeño data siendo cargado por la persona que le dio la vida, levantó su mano y se despidió de ellos a través del cristal de la cabina, con la esperanza en su corazón de encontrar al ser amado.

- Te encontraré Mega, juro que te encontraré cueste lo que cueste. – Decía con gran decisión la chica de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto en un lugar más lejano aquel chico castaño se despertó percatándose que eran apenas las 5 A.M., bostezó y se restregó los ojos, era muy temprano pero aún así ya no tenía sueño, puesto que se durmió bastante pronto el día anterior, se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una merecida ducha, salió y se vistió de una manera un tanto rara, pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo, camisa blanca de manga larga y unos tenis blancos con tres franjas azul marino en los costados, esta vez tenía demasiada fiaca de prepararse el mismo un desayunó, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta increíblemente que eran las 9:00 A.M. salió de su nave y se dirigió a esa pequeña aldea donde se enfrentó por primera vez a Trone Bone montada en ese cangrejo mecánico, se rió un poco, y después su mirada se volvió un tanto opaca.

- Esos días quedaron atrás. – Susurró para sí mismo el castaño.

Siguió caminando y se adentró un poco más en la pequeña aldea, absolutamente todos los habitantes conocían al chico castaño y como no hacerlo si él fue el salvador de este mundo, además de que dio grandes donaciones para poder reconstruir la aldea, en especial, en ese lugar tenía todo un club de admiradoras, que se derretían con solo ver una sonrisa del castaño, de hecho era demasiado popular con las chicas, lo veían atractivo, y lo era, pero no era atractivo para la chica que el quería, veneraba y amaba por sobre todas las cosas, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la pequeña fonda donde se dispondría a desayunar, unos gritos y alaridos lo alarmaron bastante, de pronto en el medio de la aldea apareció una rana, una rana gigante mecánica, la misma con la que se enfrentó Megaman para conseguir una de las llaves de la Mother Lod, pero había algo diferente en este reaverbot, tenía una especie de aura negra rodeándolo.

- Que demonios está sucediendo? – Se preguntó confundido nuestro héroe.

- Megaman... – Pronunció el reaverbot con voz demoniaca.

- Que es lo que quieres pedazo de chatarra ! – Gritó el chico enfurecido.

- Tu eres el que hace tiempo frustró mis planes para apoderarme de la Mother Lod... impresionante, maldito mocoso enclenque. – Pronunció burlonamente el reaverbot con voz demoniaca.

- Quién demonios eres! – Volvió a exigir el chico molesto.

- Soy aquel que ha existido desde tiempos ancestrales más antiguo que Mother Lod, más antiguo que este mundo tuyo, más antiguo que todo, con el propósito de conquista, pero desde tiempos inmemorables han tratado de truncar mis propósitos, hace más de tres mil años que reaverbots llamados reploids me combatieron y derrotaron humillantemente, me creían un virus, pero en realidad soy peor que una pesadilla, lo que ustedes conocen como la leyenda prohibida de Father Earth tontos humanos, y esta vez he despertado de ese corto sueño al que me enviaron cuando nuevamente fui derrotado, pero ahora he descubierto donde escondieron las llaves que encierran mi poder, y debo decir que fueron unos imbéciles al esconder las más importantes en lo más profundo de las ruinas de la Mother Lod – Pronunció sepulcralmente el Reaverbot.

- Father Earth, no eso... eso es imposible se supone que solo es una leyenda. – Pronunció temeroso Megaman.

- Una leyenda al igual que la de Mother Lod mocoso. -

- Y que es lo que deseas! – Preguntó con aplomo el castaño.

- Lo que he deseado siempre mi estimado Megaman, conquistar el universo entero, y ahora una venganza en contra tuya... PREPÁRATE MEGAMAN! – Bramó mientras el reaverbot se abalanzaba sobre nuestro héroe.

Mega apenas si pudo esquivar la embestida, ahora se recriminaba el haber dejado la armadura con su padre, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el reaverbot le lanzó su lengua pero esta vez esa lengua estaba plagada de peligrosas púas, el chico a duras penas si pudo reaccionar y esquivo la letal lengua, la rana gigante abrió sus fauces y ahora en vez de lanzar burbujas, lanzó un sin fin de cuchillas, de las cuales algunas se encajaron en los brazos y piernas del chico haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y justo cuando el enorme reaverbot estaba por dar el golpe de gracia a nuestro maltrecho héroe...

- DÉJALO EN PAZ PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA! – Gritó furiosamente una voz a bordo de una pequeña nave de color roja.

De la nave una ametralladora disparaba ráfagas de plasma dando todas en el blanco, haciendo que el reaverbot estallara en mil pedazos, la nave aterrizó y de la nave salió una chica rubia de ojos verdes, que bajó de una salto el tramo que había entre la nave y el suelo, y se acercó a un Megaman casi inconsciente, pero de entre los escombros salió una enorme sombra negra amorfa de la cual solo se distinguían un par de ojos color sangre que miraban furiosamente a la chica.

- USTEDES MONTÓN DE INSECTOS NO PODRÁN DETENERME POR QUE SOY EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO, CUANDO CONSIGA LAS 6 LLAVES SENTIRÁN MI FURIA, DISFRUTARÉ SUS DÍAS DE TORMENTO EN ESPECIAL LOS TUYOS MEGAMAN, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE POR QUE MI VENGANZA SERÁ BRUTAL, DESTRUIRÉ TODO LO QUE AMAS EN ESTE MUNDO Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE TE OBLIGARÉ A HACERLO CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Rugió Father Earth totalmente encolerizado.

Y ante los atónitos ojos de todos la enorme sombra se desvaneció llevándose consigo la primera llave.

- Roll... – Pronunció Mega antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de la chica.

- Mega... Mega... MEGA NO, NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!. – Gritó la chica desesperadamente al ver que Mega no reaccionaba.

Pronto abrió pesadamente los ojos, intentó ponerse de pié pero un escozor en todo el cuerpo lo hizo desistir de su intento, pero un recuerdo le vino de golpe Father Earth, esta vez se puso de pié de un solo brinco, miró a su alrededor y se encontraba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, no podía pensar con claridad, hasta que la puerta de ese cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Roll exactamente igual a como el la recordaba.

- Roll... eeh... yo... l - lo lamento – Se disculpó Mega agachando la cabeza.

Y de pronto un sonoro PLAF! retumbó por toda la habitación, Mega calló estrepitosamente sobre su trasero, con gran sorpresa en su rostro y tocando su dolorida mejilla absolutamente enrojecida por el golpe...

- Lo lamentas?... LO LAMENTAS, CREES QUE SOLO CON ESO VAS A LOGRAR QUE TE PERDONE... TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO SUFRI POR QUE TE FUISTE COMO UN COBARDE, TIENES LA MENOR MALDITA IDEA DE CUANTO ME DOLIÓ, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LA TIENES IDIOTA POR QUE SI ME AMARAS TANTO COMO DICES NO ME HABRÍAS ECHO SUFRIR DURANTE UN MÉS ENTERO, IDIOTA, COBARDE, SI ME AMARAS TANTO COMO DICES ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO DE FRENTE EN VEZ DE HUIR Y NO AFRONTAR EL PROBLEMA, Y NO ME MIRES CON ESA CARA DE IDIOTA, SI ME DOLIÓ, ME DOLIÓ QUE TE FUERAS POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA, MALDITO IDIOTA!. – Gritaba la chica a todo pulmón mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Megaman y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

- Roll... Roll, no sabes que feliz me has hecho Roll, tal vez si soy un idiota, pero que no se te olvide que soy tu idiota mi amor. – Respondía amorosamente el castaño mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica.

Así permanecieron, abrazados por largo tiempo, hasta que Mega se separó un poco del abrazo, tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica haciéndola que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, se miraron por unos instantes mientras que la distancia que separaba sus rostros fue disminuyendo, cada vez más cerca, Roll cerró los ojos y humedeció un poco sus labios previendo lo que iba a suceder, un poco más cerca, cada uno podía sentir la cálida respiración del otro, en ese momento ya no existía nada, ni la nave, ni Father Earth, nada, solo ellos en este instante, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente, desencadenando una oleada de sensaciones totalmente desconocidas y placenteras para ellos, era el primer beso para ambos, dulce, tierno, un poco torpe, pero que más da la sensación de unos labios ajenos sobre los tuyos, y más si ese primer contacto es con la persona que amas que más da si es torpe o experto, apasionado o tierno, suave o salvaje, no importa siempre y cuando sea con el ser amado, y este el caso de estos chicos, el primer beso de amor pero no el último.

Para Mega no había nada, absolutamente nada más delicioso que los suaves labios de Roll, cuanto tiempo había deseado esto, ya ni siquiera lo recuerda el hecho es que en este momento estaba entre sus brazos y deleitándose con el suave y delicado néctar de la boca de su amada, pero había que romper esa hermosa sensación debido a la falta de oxígeno, ambos estaban jadeantes, temblorosos, y con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas, si miraron a los ojos cada uno perdiéndose en los del otro, océanos azules y verdes, zafiros y esmeraldas...

- Te amo Roll, te amo tanto, te amo más que a nada. – Pronunció nuestro héroe mientras secaba con sus manos las lágrimas de Roll.

- Y yo a ti Mega... eres mío solo mío y de nadie más entendido. – Respondía la rubia tomando las manos de Mega entre las suyas.

- Y tú eres todo para mí... mía total y absolutamente mía... pero ahora Father Earth... – Trataba de decir el chico pero fue callado delicadamente por un dedo en su boca.

- No arruines el momento Mega, o si no volveré a golpearte. –Sentenció Roll mientras volvía a abrazar suavemente al chico.

- Si me lo pides tan amablemente como negarme a tu petición. – Respondió risueñamente mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Y así ambos se recostaron en la suave cama abrazados, protegiendo los sueños del otro, con un nuevo amanecer juntos, pero ahora con Father Earth tratando de conquistar el mundo nuevos problemas se avecinan.

ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y SI NO LES GUSTÓ PUES NI MODO TRATARÉ DE HACERLO MEJOR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PERO VÍA DE MIENTRAS NO SEAN MALOE Y DEJEN REVIW PORFA SI? nnU


	2. LEYENDA

Pronto el chico castaño despertó, miró a su derecha y no había nadie, estaba absolutamente solo en ese cuarto, entonces se desilusionó totalmente, tal vez fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño, giró sobre su lado izquierdo, pero un dolor en su brazo le impidió estar en esa posición además de otro dolor en su mejilla izquierda... UN DOLOR EN SU MEJILLA IZQUIERDA!!!, de ese lado fue donde Roll lo golpeó, entonces fue verdad, se levantó rápidamente sin importarle el escozor que tenía en todo el cuerpo, con un poco de prisa salió de la habitación y trató de ubicarse en la nave desconocida, llegó a la cabina de navegación pero no encontró a nadie ahí, de pronto un ligero olor a quemado llegó a su nariz y una GRAN gota de sudor apareció en su nuca.

- Ay no!! Otra vez Roll experimentando en la cocina. – Se dijo a sí mismo el chico con pesadez.

Mega solo se dejó guiar por el olor a quemado llegando a la pequeña cocina de la nave, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Roll con extinguidor en mano, la cara ligeramente tiznada y con una expresión de ira en su rostro, claro por que ella si se lo proponía podría arreglar un reactor nuclear con los ojos cerrados con un destornillador y cinta aislante como herramienta, pero cuando de cocina se trataba... era como pedirle peras al olmo, absolutamente incompatibles, al parecer la rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de nuestro héroe, por que seguía mirando con odio la maldita estufa, pero para Mega no había nada más hermoso y enternecedor en el mundo, Roll con un vestido azul celeste sin mangas, un delantal rosa, el cabello recogido en una cola alta y su mejilla derecha un poco ennegrecida, el Chico se acercó al fregadero, tomó un trapo y lo humedeció un poco, se aproximó a Roll tomándola desprevenida, acercó el trapo húmedo para limpiar la mancha de su rostro, la rubia dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa a lo que Mega respondió posando su otra mano en el hombro de la chica, cuando terminó de limpiarla se acercó y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.

- Buenos días pequeña rubia – Saludó él con una radiante sonrisa.

La chica solo frunció el ceño ligeramente, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

- Ni que estuviera tan contenta contigo – Decía Roll con el tono más frío (obviamente fingido) que poseía

- Vamos Roll vas a seguir con lo mismo.- Pidió el chico de manera suplicante.

- Te lo mereces, me hiciste sufrir un mes entero. – Recriminó la rubia en el mismo tono de voz.

- Entonces por eso estabas intentando prepararme el desayuno? – Preguntó el chico tranquilamente.

Ahora Roll estaba acorralada, ya no podía seguir fingiendo enojo, por más que la haya hecho sufrir tanto tiempo no podía, simplemente no podía estar enfadada con él, pero se decidió a continuar un poco más con la farsa.

- Y quién te dijo que este desayuno era para ti? – Preguntó la chica con son de burla.

- Pues por que si hubiese sido para ti, me habrías despertado y en segundo por lo que veo tratabas de preparar un omelet con verduras y un poco de arroz, mi favorito. – Respondió el chico mientras sonreía.

- AH?! Conque te crees muy listo no?, pues déjame decirte que...-

La chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que Mega de manera sorpresiva la había besado en los labios de manera apasionada sin dejar de ser dulce con ella, Roll de momento tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, los brazos cayeron a sus costados sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pero no, no señor el castaño no iba a tomar control total de la situación, Roll rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y profundizó aún más el beso (si es que era posible), pero pronto la falta de aire los hizo separarse, se miraron y ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

- Roll... cállate. – Pronunció el castaño entre jadeos.

- Si siempre me vas a callar de esta forma creo que debería ser un poco más boqui-floja – Respondió la rubia ante el comentario del chico.

- Jeje, ahora señorita fuera de mi cocina, yo prepararé el desayuno, y tú pones la mesa, de acuerdo? .- Pedía Mega mientras se separaba de la rubia.

Roll solo asintió mientras se quitaba al delantal, y justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina.

- Roll? .-

- Si. -

- Hoy té vez hermosa.- Dijo el chico mientras la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Gra - gracias – Respondió Roll absolutamente roja hasta las orejas.

Roll se había pasado toda la mañana eligiendo que vestido ponerse, el peinado y todo lo demás, creyó que esto pasaría desapercibido por Mega, ya que la mayoría de los hombres son muy despistados para estas cosas (N/A: Y me incluyo en esa mayoría nnUUUU.) pero no él, él sí lo notó y de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir bien, la chica salió de la cocina para poner la mesa, colocó los platos cubiertos, servilletas, y del refrigerador sacó un poco de jugo de naranja, de pronto un delicioso aroma comenzó a salir de la cocina.

- Como se me ocurre cocinar, si eso simplemente no es lo mío – Dijo con un poco de desgano la chica rubia – Pero supongo que con práctica, lo conseguiré, además cuando tengamos hijos ellos tendrán que alabar mi comida no la de su padre.-

- Llevamos solo un día de relación y ya está pensando en hijos linda señorita. – Decía Mega con la sartén en la mano.

Roll al verlo no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, y pues quién no se reiría ante tal escena, pues Mega salió de la cocina con sartén en mano y con ese delantal rosa de olanes puesto, el castaño al ver el motivo de su risa sirvió rápidamente el par de omelet que preparó junto con el arroz y se fue corriendo a la cocina a quitarse ese horrendo delantal, cuando salió de la cocina la chica aún se encontraba riéndose a tal punto de estar llorando de la risa.

- Roll, no le veo la gracia.- Decía en tono apático.

- Jajaja … lo siento, ya me calmé.- Afirmaba mientras se enjuagaba una lágrima.

Mega no dijo nada más y se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a engullir su desayuno, siendo imitado por Roll, se encontraban comiendo en un agradable silencio.

- Debemos regresar y decirles a todos lo que esta sucediendo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá si Father Earth consigue todas las llaves. - Dijo muy seriamente.

- Mega tu si que sabes como arruinar un momento romántico. - Comentó con desgano.

- Lo sé y lo siento, pero estoy muy preocupado, según los antiguos escritos Father Earth es aún más antiguo que la Mother Lod. -

- Entonces terminemos esto y regresemos con mi abuelo para que nos explique mejor que dice la leyenda. -

Y así tomaron su desayuno lo más tranquilamente posible, al finalizar, pusieron los motores en marcha de la nave que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Un día después para ser exactos llegaron a la enorme nave dónde el Doctor Barrel esperaba a su hijo con los brazos abiertos y la mejor de las sonrisas, después de todo ahora la familia estaba completa.

Juntos se encaminaron a la oficina principal donde el más afamado de los investigadores en el mundo de los reaverbots explicaría al por mayor los asuntos relacionados con Father Earth …

- Según cuenta la leyenda, antes de que este universo existiese cohabitaban las fuerzas del bien y del mal tranquilamente, ya que para que una exista necesita de la otra, manteniendo el equilibrio en ese espacio donde solo hay nada, pero hubo un momento en al que alguna de las dos fuerzas creía innecesaria la existencia de la otra así que combatieron entre sí, hasta que en una de sus embestidas hubo una gran explosión que dio como consecuencia que pequeños trozos de ellas se desprendieran, dando así forma a los planetas, su batalla se fue a tales extremos que se crearon más y más planetas, y su sangre dio forma a las galaxias, hasta que el bien venció al mal, pero no lo destruyó para así no perder el equilibrio y no destruir lo que pro accidente habían creado, el bien se dio cuanta de que lo creado a partir de la fuerza de su batalla era hermoso y quería compartirla con alguien más, así que bajó a alguno de los planetas creados y derramó una gran cantidad de su propia sangre y esperó pacientemente para que surgiera la vida a partir del él mismo, y así se creó la vida en lo que era un espacio estéril, pero el mal al ver esto juró una venganza brutal en contra de la creación del bien, millones de años después, acopiándose de todas sus fuerzas se liberó de su prisión, el bien aún se encontraba demasiado débil a pesar de tanto tiempo como para volver a enfrentar a este mal, en la época en que se liberó, los humanos habían progresado mucho a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de ser creados, su tecnología estaba muy avanzada, tanto así que había humanos que no eran humanos si no máquinas con la capacidad de sentir, así que el mal decidió apoderarse de una de las creaciones del hombre para tratar de destruir a la humanidad y así hacer su voluntad sobre lo ya creado, pero hubo valientes guerreros que se opusieron a él logrando derrotarlo innumerables veces, pero el mal siempre regresaba cada vez más fuerte, por lo que el bien al ver esto se comunicó con el humano que creó a la primer máquina con sentimientos y le dio la clave para vencerlo, así que a partir de su tecnología se crearon seis llaves, tres de ellas diseñadas para encerrar la mayor parte del poder y la conciencia del mal, y así los valientes guerreros lograron vencerlo a costa de sus propias vidas, sorprendiendo a la humanidad por que estos valientes eran sus propias máquinas que los defendieron sin temor alguno, por eso se recuerdan los nombres con orgullo aunque nadie está seguro si estos eran sus nombre o apodos con los que los conocían, pues eran solo letras o un número pues eran X, Axl y Zero. Pero el mal juró una peor venganza proclamándose así mismo como Father Earth, padre creador y destructor de todo.- Terminó el doctor Barrel con un suspiro.

- Y así fue, despertó y se apoderó de Mother Lod para completar su venganza, pero tu Mega lo derrotaste, por eso ahora quiere destrozarte, pera saciar su sed de venganza acumulada desde tiempos ancestrales. - Concluyó el capitán de la nave

- ¿Qué es lo que haré?. - Se preguntó Megaman muy asustado.

Roll al verlo solo tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, pero sintiendo el mismo temor ante la probabilidad de perderlo para siempre ...

* * *

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTABA FALTO DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO, Y PROFA DEJEN REVIEW. 


End file.
